


the only solace

by ideare



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Banners & Icons, Fanart, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideare/pseuds/ideare
Summary: graphics for Through the Gay Days.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Through the Gay Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489365) by [ama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ama/pseuds/ama). 



  
**banner**   


**covers**   
  


**scene images**   
  
  
  



End file.
